


Call me maybe

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Cas and Balthazar share one apartment<br/>ps just a small scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me maybe

\- Hey, are you home yet?

\- Yeah, I’m in the kitchen.

I put my shoes off and go to the right. But when I get to my destination I see a very amusing sight.

\- What are you doing?

Cas is covered in flour from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. But it doesn’t seem to bother him. He just smiles looking at me and says happy:

\- I decided to make cookies!

Hm…

\- Should I be worried?

\- No, - Cas says a little offensive. – They’ll be good. I promise. You see, I’ve got an amazing recipe!

I chuckle lightly, take my jacket off and put it at the back of the chair. Cas returns to his cooking, humming something softly and…trying to dance. Interesting.

\- What are you singing?

Cas immediately stops, blushes a lit and murmur.

\- Nothing.

Oh, he should know better than to leave me curious. I come closer to my friend from the back and whisper into his ear:

\- And if I say “please”?

Cas just laughs and pushes me away.

\- Stop it.

And this reaction confuses me.

\- I’m ticklish.

Oh…Oh! I probably have devious sparkles in my eyes in that moment.

\- Then I’ll tickle you until you tell me.

\- Fine! It’s “Callmemaybe”

\- I’m sorry?

\- You know… “Hey, I just met you and this is crazy. But here’s my number, so call me maybe”? – Cas mumbles.

\- I see. If I remember correctly also in that clip boy preferred guy to a girl. Hm… interesting choice.

\- Shut up!


End file.
